A Brief Encounter
by HeavenlyAngel14
Summary: In 1861, before Carlisle changed Edward, Carlisle leaves the Volturi to help confederate soldiers, who have been wounded in the American Civil War. While working in Texas, Carlisle treats a young blond Major by the name of Jasper Whitlock.


-1A/N I don't own Twilight. For those of you who don't know, 1861 marked the beginning of the American Civil War, which Jasper fought in as a human! And got changed in. Union North. Confederacy South. Jasper was fighting for the confederacy.

Italy, 1861 Carlisle's Point of View

"Are you sure that you want to leave Carlisle?" Aro said, frowning in disappointment "you've hardly been here long. Is it us? Did we not show you the best hospitality Volterra has to offer?"

I sighed; Aro just wouldn't accept his going. It was nothing to do with the hospitality of the Volturi. They had, as always, been the best hosts possible, if you ignored their constant attempts to "convert" me to their natural food source. And as for me not staying long, I'd been there for fifteen solid years, but I supposed that to the ancient mind of Aro, fifteen years must flash by. I just couldn't live with the fact that so many innocent lives were being lost in America, and I wasn't there to help prevent it.

"You simply can't go" Aro said

"Why bother about the lives of those weak human soldiers, they'll all be dead in a hundred years anyway. Their lives are so pathetically short." Caius said

Marcus said nothing.

"Look, I've explained many times, but for your benefit I will do so again. In America as you know, there is a civil war raging. I can't sit here and let my medical skills go to waste. I need to be out there, saving lives, not just being a _night time patron of the arts_ here. I know what it's like, I grew up in a civil war for heavens sake" I frowned, remembering the terror and panic caused by the civil war in England, when Oliver Cromwell seized power. "I'm going and you can't stop me."

"We can't?" Aro said, smiling almost sinisterly and eying Jane. "I'm sure Jane might be able to _tempt _you into staying a little longer!" I grimaced but stood my ground. I was not going to let anyone talk me out of this, especially when they used blackmail.

"Maybe we should follow suite" Jane said, surprising everyone, including myself "It must be as simple as anything to feed without notice of the humans when soldiers are dropping dead left, right and centre. We could just pick them off one by one, and not a soul would notice"

Jane smiled her sickly sweet smile at me, obviously pleased with her logic. Aro clapped his hands in childish delight, obviously tempted by Jane's suggestion.

Caius however raised his eyebrows and spoke "That is an impasse; we are needed here to keep order in Volterra."

Aro drooped, not bothering to conceal his disappointment. "You're right Caius, but we're due a visit to South America anyway. I really think it's time to take action against this famous Benito vampire. We can't ignore the rumours that are reaching our ears, about the humans beginning to speculate. It's a shame though, incredible tactics he's using, even I'm impressed. But Felix, Jane and Alec will have no trouble in dealing with his army of newborns. It will be a nice challenge for them." The entire Volturi guard's eyes lit up at the thought of a refreshing fight.

I ignored them and spoke in what I hoped was a confident tone "Well I'll be leaving now, I have to catch the boat from Venice to Houston and I can't be late. Thank you immensely for your magnificent company and hospitality. I hope to see you soon, and goodbye." With that I rushed out of the door, leaving the Volturi standing in the room, staring at where I'd been half a second ago.

I spent the boat journey, locked up in my cabin, planning how best to conceal my vampirism as I worked as a doctor. The best idea I had come up with for concealing my sparkliness in the sun was wearing long sleeved shirts, doctor's gloves and a wide hat to shade my face. I might look a little strange but it would have to do. There was also the matter of who I was going to work for. Unionists or confederates? The confederacy seemed to be struggling more, so maybe I should lend my expertise to them, they seemed most in need. Anyway that would be most convenient anyway; the boat I was travelling on was anchoring in Houston, Texas. I would not need to travel far to tend the wounded. Not that I would have minded of course, I saw it as my duty to be helping people in pain and distance didn't come into it.

What seemed like years later, the American coast was in sight. As we sped towards it, I absentmindedly thought of what kind of animals I would be able to feed off in Texas. Parts of Texas were deserty and I couldn't imagine many animals resided there, except snakes, lizards and other such animals. With a shudder I wondered what cold-blooded animals tasted like, not good I expected. I was imagining the taste in my head when I heard shouting from the deck. We had reached the port.

The port of Houston was busy. It comforted me, reminding me of the hustle and bustle of the London I had grown up in. I smiled, reminiscing fondly about good old London and pulled my wide brimmed hat further over my face, to block out the sun. The fact they spoke English here was nice too, although their accents were so strong I could barely figure out what some of them were saying, especially the men. Women in enormous dresses paraded along the sea front, followed by their slaves, who fanned their mistresses hurriedly as they walked. I clenched my fist involuntarily, I had strong opinions about the enslaving and ownership of human beings, but I had come here to help soldiers, not to abolish slavery. I looked away from the slaves and gasped in amazement. Literally for miles and miles rolled vast plantations which stretched as far as the eye could see into the distance. This was a totally different society to any I had ever seen. It would take some getting used to.

Walking around Houston I found what I was looking for. The building where it was possible to sign up to be a surgeon, working with the wounded confederate soldiers. I took a deep breath, though it was unneeded and walked confidently through the door.

A/N I'm not entirely sure if this idea will work and this is my first Twilight fic, so let me know if you want me to continue. Without any reviews I won't carry on, so review if you liked it , or even if you didn't. I welcome constructive criticism. Could someone please let me know if I have described Texas completely wrong, I know nothing about Texas, having never been there! On the other hand I could write pages and pages about London, living there. Most of the information I am using to describe the South comes from the knowledge I have gained by watching and reading Gone With The Wind.! An amazing film and book! Please review, it makes my day!


End file.
